This invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly that includes a spacer that provides a mechanical barrier to an injected thermoplastic or rubber material.
Connector assemblies are utilized to provide an electrical connection to various electronic devices found throughout a vehicle. Typically, a connector assembly and a cable jacket that houses electrical conductors are overmolded in thermoplastic or rubber by an injection mold to provide a barrier against moisture ingress. The connector assembly is assembled by crimping a pair of terminals onto the electrical conductors. The electrical conductors (including the crimped terminals) are then inserted into a plastic housing. Cable seals provide a moisture seal between the housing and the electrical conductors. The connector assembly is placed into an injection mold where a thermoplastic or rubber material is injected around and over the housing to complete the overmolded connector assembly.
The pressures during the overmolding process can be overpowering such that an amount of the thermoplastic or rubber material passes by the cable seals and enters the housing. Disadvantageously, thermoplastic or rubber material that passes through the cable seals and enters the terminal area may interfere with proper connection and function of the connector assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector assembly that is easy to assemble and that blocks injected thermoplastic or rubber material from interfering with terminal connections.